


저를 부르는 저 treasure

by ridingwaves



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Not-Stalker San, Pining, Pre-Slash, Rated T only because of swear words, Requited Crush, Unhelpful Friends, fluff-ish, part-time jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingwaves/pseuds/ridingwaves
Summary: “Oh God, I am a stalker, aren’t I?”The realisation crashed down on him, making him feel like the Worst Human Ever. Yeosang did have a point, he was around way too often for a stranger. He probably had freaked the guy out.Good going, genius.





	저를 부르는 저 treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is, once again, random AF. Wrote it because YOU GUYS YOUR COMMENTS THEY MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!
> 
> Note regarding title: I modified a line fromTreasure by ATEEZ to mean "That treasure that calls me". Original lyrics says: "That treasure that calls us."

San had three things that he practiced religiously. He was not a person of routine but these three things were important to him. They were:

 

  1. Drinking a glass of water before drinking or eating anything else
  2. Sending at least ten annoying messages per day to the group chat he had with his friends
  3. Going to the mart at 9 pm on Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday to buy stuff, mostly tissue or a drink or, on some days, ramyun



 

The list was not anything that served a superior purpose, nor was it something he did consciously. It was just some things that he had noticed that he did, though there really wasn’t a reason for him to keep it up. He supposed that he could be doing these things because he liked having a semblance of order sometimes, a list that would remain constant despite all the changes that took place. It was a point of focus in a life where everything was fast-paced and sometimes, even chaotic.

 

“What a load of _bull_ shit.” Yunho interrupted rudely, cutting San off. He turned to look at the taller boy, miffed and offended.

 

“When did you even get here?”

 

“When you were talking about point number three.” Replied Yunho, pulling a chair and sitting down. They were at Blue Rose Café, a place that served the best coffee, where he and his friends decided to meet up every other week, ditching their old hangout spot since it was way too crowded all the time.

 

“And you think it’s bullshit because..?” San trailed off as he stared challengingly at the other boy.

 

“Because that’s what it is, obviously.” Said Yeosang, finally deciding to add to the conversation and doing so by being an asshole. Typical.

 

“Aw, come on, he might have a point you know.” Wooyoung, the Only Friend Ever, his Bro-for-life, the angel sent from heaven: San was glad that dating Yeosang hadn’t tainted his soul. “Although it _is_ pretty pathetic that you haven’t struck a conversation with that kid though you’ve been visiting that mart for months now.”

 

He had lost Wooyoung. Life was a nightmare.

 

(And it was only three months)

 

“I don’t want to talk to him.” Stated San, choosing not to look at any of his friends, “He’s just some guy who’s helpful at the mart where I happen to go to in order to buy stuff.”

 

“Right, sure.” Agreed Yunho, “And there’s no reason why you go to that place on particular days and there’s absolutely no ulterior motives behind choosing to meet up at this particular café, of course.” His voice was layered with sarcasm.

 

“Awww don’t tease him, you know how he gets.” Said Mingi, though he sounded entertained. “Besides, as his only friends, we should give him a benefit of doubt. Maybe he has a reason and maybe it’s not because he’s pathetic.” San could see him suppress a smile while Yunho snorted out a laugh, not having any such inhibitions.

 

“Unless the other reason is that he’s trying to become a stalker, I don’t think so.” Drawled Yeosang, not bothering to look up from where he was texting on his phone.

 

“I’m not stalking anyone.” Said San, frowning at Yeosang though the boy didn’t look up. He was _not_ a stalker.

 

“Then tell me, why is it that you changed our meeting location to this particular place where that guy also happens to work?” Asked Yunho, smirking.

 

“That was not because – that has nothing to do with – I just like their coffee best.” He spluttered.

 

“San, you hate coffee.” Stated Yeosang, looking serious as he finally looked up from his phone. He placed it on the table before leaning forward. “You should stop with the stalking. Don’t you think that the kid might recognize you and find it weird or creepy that you’re everywhere?”

 

This was the most they had discussed this and San was starting to feel a little uneasy.

 

“I’m not _everywhere_.” He muttered, stirring the coffee, which was cold by then. It was true, he did hate coffee and he did visit the café only because of his crush, but that was pretty recent. Well, it _did_ become their meeting spot only recently (i.e., this was the first time) and he _had_ visited it alone quite a few times. _And_ he hated coffee.

 

_Well, shit._

“Oh God, I _am_ a stalker, aren’t I?” The realisation crashed down on him, making him feel like the Worst Human Ever. Yeosang did have a point, he was around way too often for a stranger. He probably _had_ freaked the guy out.

 

_Good going, genius._

“Hey now, let’s not assume that he has noticed.” Said Wooyoung, glancing at San warily, “We don’t know him, he may not know San at all.” He stared imploringly at Yeosang.

 

Yeosang snorted at that.

 

“Yeo, come on, he feels bad.” Said Wooyoung, defending him, but also sounding frantic, as if he was afraid that the boy would do or say something that would destroy him.

 

(That was not likely: while Yeosang _was_ a sadist and blunt, he loved his friends and always did what he thought was the best but was not horrible about it. ~~Also, all of them had developed a thick skin and were not easily disheartened by his comments anymore~~ )

 

“There’s a reason why I brought this up.” Said Yeosang, ignoring his boyfriend. He unlocked his phone and opened something before giving it to San.

 

* * *

 

**_Dads, Brat, and Angel_ **

****

**_Jjong_ **

_guys I think I have a stalker_

**_joong_ **

_what the fuck??_

**_hwahwa_ **

_Why do you think that Jongho?_

**_jjong_ **

_because I keep seeing this guy everywhere_

_at the mart on the days I work and at the cafe_

_it’s creepy_

 

****

**_yeo_ **

_don’t worry about him_

_he’s harmless_

**_jjong_ **

_you know my stalker?_

_hyung?_

_WHERE DID YOU GO_

_IS THAT WHY YOU TOLD ME NOT TO_

_ACKNOWLEDGE YOU AT THE CAFÉ_

_???_

* * *

 

 

“Oh wow, this is gold!” Yunho, that little shit, was laughing, though San probably shouldn’t expect better.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you knew him?” Demanded San, feeling embarrassed and betrayed. “And why didn’t you say anything?” San turned to ask Wooyoung, who had been snickering to himself.

 

His friend put his hands up in defense, “Hey, don’t look at me, we figured this out only today and Yeo told me not to tell you.”

 

San gave Yeosang the stink eye and was about to shout at the boy for being a snake when his crush came to their table with their drinks.

 

“Hey Jjongie.” Wooyoung greeted the boy, sounding weirdly affectionate.

 

“Is that his name?” Mingi stage-whispered to Yunho, who was turning red from laughing.

 

“I can hear you.” Snapped the boy – Jjongie? – before he nodded at Wooyoung and glared at Yeosang.

 

“I had a reason.” Stated Yeosang, not looking even a little guilty.

 

“Uh-huh.” Jongho served their drinks, not looking at San even once, “Well, you better give me your reasons when I’m on my break,” He looked at the clock behind him before turning back and glaring at Yeosang, “which is in ten minutes.” And with that, he left.

 

San face planted on the table, wrapping his hands around his head, feeling miserable. His crush hated him. He thought he was a creep. It was like a nightmare becoming reality and San felt a strong urge to bury himself and never come out.

 

“Hey.” Wooyoung was poking his shoulder, “Hey, San.” He didn’t bother replying. “You could go talk to him during his break, you know.”

 

“And what, solidify his hatred? No, thank you.” Because that’s what would happen. His crush would probably glare at him, declare that he was the worst sort of scum, and then leave.

 

“Or,” Began Yunho, sounding serious, “you could explain yourself, try to make it better. It _is_ Yeosang’s fault in a way. If you had known he was Yeosang’s friend, you would have asked him to introduce you guys, right?”

 

Wrong, he was a coward.

 

“Right,” He agreed, lying through his teeth as he sat up, “it’s your fault that this happened.” He declared, pointing at Yeosang. The other boy was staring at him judgementally and San knew that he knew that he was a coward but that didn’t matter. He could deal with Yeosang’s condescendence, they were all used to it.

 

“What do I tell him, where do I start?” He asked, now nervous and a little excited. Maybe, just maybe, this would work out.

 

“You should begin by admitting that you are a stalker.” Said Mingi, his expression serious. That lasted for all of five seconds, after which he began giggling, Yunho and Wooyoung following suit. How did he end up with the worst friends ever?

 

“You should tell him everything.” Yeosang said quietly, ignoring the three and looking at San, “Just tell him everything, it’ll be fine.”

 

He nodded at that. It was probably the best thing to do.

 

When the ten minutes were up, San began to feel anxious. His stomach was doing things it wasn’t supposed to do unless he had gastroenteritis and his thoughts were a loop of _I’m going to talk to the prettiest person ever_ and _oh my god he’s going to hate me_ and _I get to see those arms up close, wow._

 

Yeosang waved at someone behind San, probably Jjongie-guy, and then got up. San got up with him and they walked to the counter, where the boy was waiting. He stared at San with a curious expression on his face. San was glad that he didn’t seem freaked out.

 

“So?” Asked the boy, as he turned and looked at Yeosang.

 

“This is San.” Said Yeosang, pointing to him, “And San, this is Jongho, my friend and neighbour.”

 

“Best friend.” Muttered Jongho, a pout forming on his face (and wow he looked really, really cute, why is life so cruel?)

 

“Um, thanks?” Jongho was staring at him with a bemused expression on his face while Yeosang was smirking at him.

 

“Did I–” Oh no, no, no, “did I say that out loud?” Please, no, no, no, no–

 

“You did.” Affirmed Yeosang, sounding annoyingly pleased. He turned to look at Jongho “The reason why I didn’t tell you about San before was because I did not know that you were the guy he was not-stalking. I connected the dots only after you sent that message today. Anyway, have fun both of you.” And with that, Yeosang left, so abruptly and so quickly that San remained confused for a moment.

 

 “Wait, hyung–” Jongho reached out a hand as if to pull the boy back and slumped against the counter as Yeosang went back to the table. He scanned the café and realised that it was mostly empty, and took a deep breath before turning back to face Jongho.

 

“Um, so.” he began, and then stopped. How does one salvage a situation like this?

 

“Well, you could start by telling me why you’re stalking me?” Said Jongho, “Though I cannot guarantee that you will be able to salvage the situation.”

 

_Since when did I start thinking out loud, what the fuck brain?_

“You’re still doing it.” Jongho said, but he sounded amused. San looked at him, hopeful. “So?”

 

“Okay, um.” This was difficult, “Okay, so I saw you at the mart like three months ago and you helped me locate some stuff that I had to get for my mum and then I saw you at this café and you just look so pretty and also your voice is like molten gold and I heard you sing one day when you performed and I was just. So. It was so good I wanted to get to know you but I’m a coward so I didn’t talk to you and I guess I did kinda stalk you but I swear I’m not generally like this, I don’t know, I’m sorry, please don’t hate me.” He said it all in one breath, too nervous to stop and think through.

 

Jongho looked shocked. Which, understandable, but he stayed frozen for a while, _10 seconds, 13, 15, 17, 20, 23, why is he not responding mission abort abort abort._

 

“Are you – you did that because of my voice and – pretty – what?” Jongho sounded confused and a little panicked. San watched with interest as the boy flushed slightly (wow, even prettier) and ducked his head as he inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh.

 

“Are you alright?” Asked San, lowering his voice, “Did I creep you out again?”

 

Jongho looked up and stared at him with an incomprehensible look.

 

“Not exactly.” He replied, scanning his face, as if searching for something. He nodded, as if he had found or confirmed _something_ and moved away from the counter. San panicked, thinking that the boy was going to complain to the manager or just run away but he came back with his phone in hand.

 

“Give me your number.” He said, a small smile on his face (San was _dying,_ his heart was not ready for smiles, he didn’t think he was ever going to be ready). “I’ll text you after I do some research.”

 

“Research?” San managed to ask, as he willed himself to remain calm, “What sort of research?”

 

“Grilling Yeosang hyung and making sure you’re not a stalker.” He replied, and this time, he was full-on grinning.

 

_I have ascended, that must be it. This is heaven._

“Right. Okay.” He agreed, before taking the boy’s phone and typing out his number. Jongho took the phone from him and he saw him save his number as _Not Stalker_. He deserved that. He would change his mind in due time. Hopefully.

 

Jongho waved at him before going to the back, into the staff-only room. San stood near the counter, dazed, as he tried to comprehend all that had happened in the span of five to seven minutes. He gave up after a few seconds since all his brain seemed to be able to do was focus on the half – smile and the grin.

 

This was not how he had thought his day would go but he was certainly glad.

 

(“You did it!!”

 

“I cannot believe he didn’t just punch you or get a restraining order.”

 

“Thanks Woo, thanks Mingi. I’m truly blessed to have such great friends.”

 

“You sound like Yeo, please don’t do that.”

 

“Oh shut up, you overgrown manchild, do not put me under the same category as any of these brats.”

 

“We’re the same age, you know. And don’t I get boyfriend privileges?”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Shut up guys and tell me: you saw him smile too right? Have you seen anything more beautiful than that?”

 

“Oh no, we’re _doomed_.”

 

“This is your fault Yeo, you don’t get to complain.”

 

“Fuck off.”)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there are plot holes in this and that it's kinda rushed and I hate that I'm posting it so quickly but I hope that my fears are unfounded. Or like 70% unfounded. I can deal with 30%. I think.
> 
> Note: name of the cafe is from UP10TION's song. STAN.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
